Alopidoth
|weaknesses = |creator = GoldenDragonIlo}}Alopidoth are Piscine Wyverns closely related to Plesioth found in the world's saline waters, except for freezing cold climes. They are noted for the elongated top of the caudal fin, which is capable of stunning prey if the strike is precise enough. Physiology Alopidoth possesses the typical body structure of most other Piscine Wyverns. It possesses a sleek body with silver-grey scales and a white-blue underbelly. Its head is that of a shark's with a fold-able medium-sized fin situated on top of it, and has blueish green eyes which cannot blink. Visible gills are located on the sides of its neck. Its wings are similar to that of Plesioth, but are much smaller in comparison and are more like a mix between wyvern wings and pectoral fins. It also has a fold-able dorsal fin, which it uses when underwater, but its second, much smaller dorsal fin, cannot fold. It is also located directly above its anal fin. Its legs lack smaller fins like a Plesioth normally does, but instead its whole feet are webbed with a light blue tint, but they still have small toes so it allows the beast to walk on land. The pelvic fin is located between its legs, followed by its anal fin, which is only just a couple of meters away from the tail fin. The lower tail fin is nothing magnificent, being the same as any shark fin, but its top fin is the highlight of Alopidoth, making up a quarter of its body length. The membrane in between its tail fins are slightly light blue. Behaviour Alopidoth constantly wander the ocean in search of prey, attacking mostly Tuna and Sunfish, and rarely Sharqs, and by the coast they become almost completely docile. They will usually ignore others around them, but are easily provoked if it thinks a threatening gesture has been aimed towards it. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Alopidoth is only a minor predator, regardless of where it swims. Behaviour Towards Other Monsters Alopidoth will normally ignore other monsters unless they are Tuna, Sunfish, Sharq or Epioth, or it has been attacked by something, in which it will trigger a fight-or-flight response depending on the threat level of its attacker. If it is high, Alopidoth will make a beeline for the coast and retreat into the ocean, but even this might not save it if the attacker is also able to swim. Tracks Alopidoth will only leave behind Blood Trails, which can be found underwater and near the coastline. Specific Locale Interactions Alopidoth are able to fight both on land and in water, and the way it uses its moves change in accordance. Even fewer moves, it can use from the water on those still on land. Special Behaviours Alopidoth are attracted to meat. Its acute sense of smell allows it to pick up the scent of blood, even on land, so if something has recently been killed in the same area as it or meat has been placed, there is a good chance Alopidoth will surface to feed on it. If it has already spotted hunters, this has little effect. Cutscenes Introduction Whip-Tailed Sharq - Deserted Island, Area 10 The hunter walks towards the sea slowly, approaching from Area 9, all appears to be normal; Epioth are relatively calm, and the fish underwater are undisturbed. The hunter then proceeds to get closer and dive into the sea, looking around again. Having doubts that their target might not be here, a streak of silver swims nearby, catching the corner of the hunter's eye, quickly swimming towards an Epioth that has gone underwater, quickly swerving and whipping its head using the extended top caudal fin. The successful hit resulted in the Epioth going limp, with the monster shortly grabbing hold of it and thrashing, before eating. All remaining Epioth and fish flee the area as this happens. After feasting, the monster, which revealed itself to be an Alopidoth, then turns its gaze to the hunter, initiating the hunt. Abilities Unlike Plesioth, Alopidoth does not have access to elemental attacks. It makes up for having long-reaching attacks with its tail, and capable of inflicting Stun by using such. It is also worth noting that Alopidoth rarely fight on land, and prefers to take the hunt down into the seas, where it sees itself as the better hunter. There are ways to forcibly chase Alopidoth out of water, however. Attacks (Ground) * Bite - Alopidoth will lean down and swing its head in front of itself in a snapping motion. Does low damage and knocks hunters over. * Hipcheck - Alopidoth uses this exactly like other Piscine Wyverns. Does low damage and knocks hunters away from it. Getting hit by its tail while it's doing this will result in minuscule damage and flinching, but a small chance of getting Stunned. * Tail Whip - Alopidoth turns 180 degrees on the spot, swinging its tail while doing so, which has a very long reach. Commonly does this twice, but may only use this once at a time after running towards a target. Does low-to-moderate damage, knocks hunters away and has a high chance of inflicting Stun. * Slide - Alopidoth flops onto its belly and slides towards its chosen target. In High-Rank, this has minor tracking, and in G-Rank, said tracking is improved slightly, and may follow up with Thrash. Does low damage and knocks hunters away, and getting hit by its tail will result in minuscule damage and flinching, but has a small chance of inflicting Stun. * Tail Swing - Similar to Diablos, it will stand in place and swing its tail to the side twice, but never the same side, and reaches very far. In G-Rank, it will deliberately turn its back on chosen targets and then use it. Does low-to-moderate damage that knocks hunters away, while also having a high chance to inflict Stun. * Thrash - High-Rank only. Alopidoth flops onto its belly, and then proceeds to make several erratic turns on the spot, all the while flailing its tail. Has long reach, and does moderate damage while knocking hunters away. Has a moderate chance to inflict Stun. Attacks (Underwater) * Bite - Alopidoth moves forward while attempting to bite its chosen victim twice. Does low damage and pushes hunters away from it. * Tail Whip - Alopidoth moves 180 degrees on the spot while swinging its tail, and just like on land, has long reach. It only does this twice, however, and is lacking in vertical range. Does low-to-moderate damage, pushes hunters away and may leave them Stunned. * Charge - Alopidoth gains a burst of speed as it swims towards its chosen target, jaws open. Does moderate damage if struck by its mouth, but if hit elsewhere, excluding tail, will result in low damage. It also pushes hunters away from it if it hits. If lured into a breakable spot in an area, it can bash itself and stun itself. In G-Rank, it may follow up with Vertical Whip once it reaches its target. * Vertical Whip - Just like Plesioth, Alopidoth will swim up, and then down to slap its tail vertically onto targets. Does low-to-moderate damage and pushes hunters downwards, with a high chance of leaving them Stunned. Rage and Tired States Rage State Alopidoth's head fin will unfold and its dorsal fin will also unfold even out of water. Makes it more likely to use tail-based attacks. Tired State Alopidoth's dorsal fin will fold even if in water, and will make frequent pauses while putting less energy into its tail attacks, which makes it less likely to get Stunned. Mounts Thus far, Alopidoth can only be mounted on land. It will shake itself in a similar manner to other two-legged wyverns, sometimes slamming itself onto nearby terrain, but never going in the water until this ends. Ecology In-Game Information Useful Information Cutting Down to Size! Its tail attacks cover great distances in relation to its body, but it doesn't mean the tail fin can't be cut into pieces. It's better to wait until it gets on land and topple it, before going for its tail. If you do this, the chances of Alopidoth stunning you with each strike will be minimised, and it will have a harder time winning the fight. Habitat Range Alopidoth inhabit both tropical and temperate oceans, but never arctic waters. Ecologists also theorise that Alopidoth also live out in open water, but so far, none have been spotted. Anywhere else where there's a coastline, there's a chance Alopidoth may use it as a resting spot. Ecological Niche Middle-ranking predators of the ocean, feeding mostly on Fish like Tuna, Sunfish, Epioth and even lesser Sharqs. It has more predators than prey, however, but it does have its own fair share of rivals, including its relative Plesioth. Biological Adaptations Alopidoth have sleek, flexible bodies of a cartilage skeleton which allows for superb flexibility and manoeuvrability when swimming, allowing it to make tight turns that others could not. However, this means that Alopidoth is linear when it comes to walking, so it prefers to lay down and move by some form of 'slithering'. The Alopidoth's treasured weapon, however, is the top of its tail fin, which is assumed to be one of the longest, if not the longest tail fin among Piscine Wyverns. When hunting, Alopidoth uses this like a whip, quickly swimming towards its prey in quick bursts of speed before turning, aiming to catch the prey's head with its tail, which works to stun them. Behaviour Although they won't actively attack, they will hunt for food when necessary, preferring not to waste energy. They have different sleep patterns from most other monsters, and they are active during day and night, coming to shore to rest for several hours before it returns to the ocean. When breeding, a female will return to the coast where she was born before digging into the sand and laying her eggs, before going back into the ocean. Breakable Parts & Effectiveness Breaks * Its head can be broken. * Its dorsal fin can be broken. * Its wings can be broken individually. * Its tail can be broken twice. Each break shortens the distance of its tail attacks, essentially weakening it. Damage/Status Effectiveness Physical Elemental Canon Fanon Status Item Interactions with Other Monsters Alopidoth currently do not interact with other monsters. Interactions with Unique Statuses Alopidoth can be Frenzied, Hyper and Tempered. Frenzy Alopidoth's bite attacks will inflict the Frenzy. Hyper Alopidoth's head, sides and tail can be powered up. Tempered Alopidoth is a LV1 Tempered monster. Notes * Placing meats nearby are able to lure Alopidoth out of water, similar but not exactly like how one can fish Plesioth and Gobul using Frogs. * Alopidoth does not adapt to status effects. * Pitfall Traps will keep Alopidoth down for longer than most other monsters afflicted by them. * Credit to Nin10DillN64 for suggesting Alopidoth's name. Trivia * Alopidoth's icon initially had algae-green feet, but was changed as it seemed out of place to the creator. Category:Monster Creation Category:Piscine Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:GoldenDragonIlo